infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Pisci
Pisci is a Dragon in Infinity Blade III and, along with Ba'el and Dragoor, they are the only ones of their kind. She was added in the content pack update Ausar Rising. She first appears in the Temple of Lantimor, nesting on top of one of the towers, spots Siris then flies away. Pisci has 500,000 health points when you first meet her, and therefore cannot be defeated in one fight, though, like Ba'el, any damage you do will permanently affect her. She has considerably high damage points, and some of her attacks are more powerful than Ba'el's and Dragoor's. Fighting Pisci See Ba'el for more information. The process of battling Pisci is almost identical to the battles with Ba'el. The only difference is that, being a more advanced dragon, Pisci has higher attack stat and hit points (almost 4 times higher than that of Ba'el's). The arrival of Pisci is often marked by an empty outdoors battleground with no description of the enemy. When Pisci approaches, the player has to dodge to avoid the deadly flames spewed by the dragon. If the player is hit, Siris/Isa will be dealt a considerable amount of damage, and the dragon will disappear from the map. After correctly dodging the flames, the player has to counter five different attacks of the dragon, some of which will grant a stun attack window. These attacks include attempting to devour the player, disarming the player, grabbing the player and then throwing him/her on the ground, snapping at the player with her fangs, and trying to dislodge the player while he/she is on her head. After a final stun window, the dragon will retreat. Retreating will temporarily stop the player from encountering her, but will not heal her wounds. Killing Pisci The slaying of Pisci is also identical to the slaying of Ba'el. After Pisci’s hit points have been significantly lowered (e.g, to 500 points), a dragonslayer interlude will appear on the hideout map, outside of Raidriar's stronghold. After attempting to fight the dragon one last time and succeeding, Siris/Isa will stab Pisci in the eye, causing her to crash down onto the ground, presumably killed. However, while slaying Ba'el gives the player the Map of Ash and Sorrow, slaying Pisci grants a more straightforward prize: a +1000 Darkfire attack gem. Trivia *The Darkfire gem obtained by defeating Pisci is one of the two Darkfire gems that can be legitimately earned in Infinity Blade III without any crafting. The other gem is obtained from the Black Fire Map. *Elemental damage from your weapon or gems will not affect her, but elemental damage from potions affects her (and every other dragons) somehow. *Sometimes at the Plains of Koroth, Pisci will not appear, and the air is randomly set on fire. After Isa gets into position to fight, the game will reset the cutscene and Pisci will actually appear. Gallery File:Photo_3.PNG File:Pisci_Retreating.PNG Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Monstrosities Category:Characters Category:Infinity Blade III Ausar Rising Category:Dragon Category:IB3 1.2